To Save A Life
by SeaSk4rr
Summary: What if Lewis never died? What if Vivi never lost her memory? What happens when they abandon Arthur after the accident at the cave? Where does he go? Why has no one heard from him since? Guess they'll find out on their new case... Mystery Skulls fanfic. Alive! Lewis
1. Chapter 1

**To Save A Life Ch 1**

 **I think i'm actually getting better at updating (: it's summer, and I'm working on getting a job so I can help pay medical bills for my grandma. I'm also going to see if i can convince someone to go to the hospital. Maybe if i can pay for it, they can get it looked at. But they have a brain tumor(i dont think im supposed to know, but i do). Hopefully i'm able to find something that will take less than an hour to walk to(cuz i live somewhere that doesnt have many places hiring. It only has about three stores within walking distances, and busses dont run here) hopefully that all works out... Onto story time (:**

Arthur reaches out with his left hand, making contact with the soft magenta fabric. The other turns slightly as his hand touches him.

Arthur pushes him, a look of betrayal and fear displayed on his face as he falls. Certain he is going to die, he cries out and closes his eyes, a single tear making its way out and falling along with him.

Arthur's face is half frowning, tears cascading down and falling to meet his friend as he falls to the bottom of the darkened cavern. The other half is a sickly green, a cruel smile showing as chuckling could be heard.

It was only a short few seconds until Lewis hit the ground, his lower abdomen pierced by a stalagmite. To Arthur, it felt so much longer as he watched him fall through the green haze of the cave. He could hear something behind him but he couldn't turn around to look and see what it was. A second later, he could feel an intense pain in his arm. The tingling sensation in him was fading and he could move again, although clumsily. His vision quickly fades to black as he falls to the ground atop the cavern. The last thing he sees is what looks to be a giant white fox

~~time skip~~ ((read that in a nasally singing voice haha))

Lewis awakens to see a white ceiling. He turns, seeing a head of soft blue hair. He smiles, attempting to sit up. He fails the first time, managing to sit up enough to look around before the sleeping girl awakens and squeals in joy at seeing him awake.

"Lewis! I thought you were gone" she says as she embraces him. "I missed you so much!"

He thinks for a moment, the haze of his mind clearing enough for him to think properly. He pushes her off gently, speaking firmly. "Vivi, where is Arthur?"

Vivi looks puzzled for a moment before responding. "He's in his hospital bed healing, why?"

"Stay away from him, Viv." Lewis reponds, ignoring her questions.

"What? Why?"

"Because he-he tried to kill me... He pushed my off a _cliff_. Back-back in the cave..."

The blunette backs up, confused and startled by the thought. "He... He _pushed_ you? What?... W...Why? W-What happened? He... He couldn't have... You're joking, right?"

"He tried to _kill_ me Vivi. I turned around... And he pushed me. I don't _know_ why and I don't want to... I thought... I thought we were _friends_." The injured man responds sadly

~~next day cuz this chapter would be too short without it~~

Vivi goes to see Arthur the next day, confused and hurt. She opens the door, seeing him laying in bed looking out the window. She knew Lewis wouldn't want her in here, but she just _had_ to know.

"... Arthur?" She calls out hesitantly

He turns to look at her, smiling slightly, "Viv..." He sighs, "You're alright."

"Arthur, we need to talk." She states, taking a few steps forward and looking at him firmly

His expression looks serious, concern showing through.

"Just answer me... Did... Did you try to kill Lewis?" She asks, her voice breaking

Arthur's mouth opens and closes a few times, finally settling on nodding with his eyes closed. How could he respond? He was possessed? It was still him... It did happen, as much as it hurt. He saw it all, and he did nothing

Vivi sobs loudly, rushing out of the room. She had heard all she could take, just the thought of him doing something so sinister bringing her to tears.


	2. Chapter 2

**To Save A Life Ch 2**

 **As always, this is a draft :3 it should get longer. But i did post the other chapter a little bit a go, so it's two chapters at once**

Arthur signed himself out of the hospital soon after, not being able to deal with seeing them hurt anymore. He was told to start attending therapy and rehabilitation courses to cope with the loss of his arm, but he felt as though he didn't deserve it. He would deal with it.

Arthur left without even a simple goodbye. He had no visitors during his limited stay, having been kicked out by his parents just after first meeting Lewis and Vivi. The only person that would miss him would be his uncle, whenever he noticed he was even gone.

~time skip~

Vivi runs to Lewis' room happily. Today was the day he was getting out, he could go home and everything. She stopped at the door, seeing him sitting in a wheelchair with his parents. He smiles at her.

"Hey, Vivi..." He says, waving slightly

She runs forward, gently embracing him. "I'm so happy. You're finally going _home_." She squealed

"Me too," Lewis chuckles. "Just wish they'd let me _walk_ , but I guess this is alright for now."

His parents smile at the two, his father moving behind the wheelchair. He starts pushing as Vivi stands, moving out of the way.

Vivi follows them out to the vehicle. They pass by Arthur's room on the way out, but he had left a week or so ago, signing himself out. Vivi spares a quick glance at the door, pushing it out of her mind and following the others, skipping.

Vivi tried not to think much of it, but Lance called and asked if they'd seen Arthur. He apparently never returned to the shop. Vivi laughed it off back then, not telling him what happened. she settled for saying that they hadn't seen each other for a while.

The phone rings again, Lewis sighing and moving to get it before Vivi, his footsteps harsh on the wooden floor. The gruff voice of Arthur's uncle could be heard on the other end.

"Lance, I have no problem with you personally, but stop calling here. Arthur is not our friend anymore. We don't talk, we don't see each other. We have been done for a while now." He stated through clenched teeth

Lance was silent for a moment, asking if something had happened.

"Yes. Something did happen, actually. He tried to kill me. Now stop calling about him already." Lewis stated, slamming the phone back into place.

Vivi cringed at the noise, worried slightly about Arthur but knowing she couldn't do anything to help. He had already tried to murder Lewis... Who's to say he wouldn't do the same to her?

 **~~dang, another timeskip... I'll fix this later, make it run smooth. this is still just a draft /:~~**

It had been a while since the last call from Lance. Vivi and Lewis were starting to get back to their daily lives, going to work and searching for hauntings and such.

Vivi had left Lewis at home while she went to the bookstore for her shift. She opens the door, greeting her boss before setting out to work on stocking shelves. She works for a few hours before her boss calls her to her office. She hands Vivi the phone, telling her it was for her and leaving to give her some privacy.

Vivi answers with a curious but happy "hello".

Unfortunately, the caller doesn't seem to be quite as happy. They ask if this is the mystery skulls representative they are speaking to.

Vivi tells them it is, asking what they needed from the mystery skulls.

"Yes, there have been some... occurrences at my inn. things I wouldn't believe if I didn't see."

"What kind of things?" Vivi asks, excitement notable in her voice.

"Like things moving, breaking, noises, does it matter? I just need you to come out here, do whatever you need to, just please make it stop." They respond almost desperately.

"Alright, when should we come out to investigate?" Vivi asks with a sigh

"As soon as you can. I'll provide a room, anything you need. Do you have an email or something so I can send the address?" they ask

Vivi nods to herself, responding simply, "yes, hold on. It's Vivi at mystery skulls dot net"

(a/n cuz why not)

"okay... got it. how does this usually work? how long should it take?" They ask her

"Well, first we need to schedule an interview, like an intake of sorts. As for how long... It shouldn't be too long. We'll talk more then, I should really be getting back to work. If you need to contact me, then just shoot me an email."

The person thanks her before hanging up.

Vivi stands, setting the phone down and leaving to return to work. she passes by her boss, saying it was another job. she gains a small smile and curt nod in response.

 **Okay, sorry for not updating for a while. I had to stay up in a cowboy ranch for a while with no wifi or anything and then some stuff happened. I lost my dog to cancer (found her a couple nights ago), and I am still very sad about her passing. And I learned that my Grandma might only have a couple months left due to her cancer, which is now in her bones in addition to her lungs and liver(original diagnosis was 5 years). I am in school and working on trying to get a job, but I just haven't had the time for anything for a while. I was busy before trying to get enough to help another grandma into a nursing home and getting my sister into therapy. I know that you guys might like some of these stories, and I am sorry for my late updates, but I want to at least make everything not as bad as it is at the moment. I'm working on updates and fixing short chapters, which continue to just be drafts, but please understand this all takes time and I honestly never sleep and am always in pain. I'm too busy a lot of the time to update, and it does make me sad about that as well. I'm trying to work on at least having one decent update for everything soon. As always, thank you so much for reading and supporting me, you guys are amazing**


	3. Author's note

okay, so I realize I haven't updated lately but I'm going through a lot. My dog died last month on the 11th, then my great grandfather passed not a week after, so we drove down for the wake. Tonight, my grandmother stopped breathing and there is currently no hope(she had progressed lung cancer). I am attempting to at least get my mother out there and also trying to help my great grandmother into a home since her husband is gone and she is showing signs of early dementia. on another note, my great uncle might also have little time left. currently, he can't move without help. I apologize for not updating, but I'm also in school and seeking a job to pay for all this and my own medical issues, not to mention moving out and everything. I'll work on updating a little when I'm free but I need to focus on all this first. Again, I am sorry for not even posting a note for a while.

thank you,

SC


End file.
